


Cadillac Quality

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky, Bucky is a big fan of the tiddies, Captain America: The First Avenger, Come Swapping, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Bucky finally gets the chance to have his hands all over the new, improved Steve Rogers - so what if they're in the middle of a war zone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Steve didn't have body hair in The FIrst Avenger but let's be real, Chris Evans with some fuzz on him = total Daddy Material. Lord have MERCY. Yet again, shameless porn.

            Bucky hopes his face has remained the mask of concentration he normally sets it in for strategy meetings, as playing it off as preoccupation won’t work a fifth time.  He definitely doesn’t need to be caught staring dreamy eyed at Captain Amer- Steve, again.

            It’s not his fault, really – it’s the government of the United States.  And HYDRA’s, and probably to an extent the greater Axis powers.  Sure they regularly shoot at him, try to blow him up, torture him, but truly the blame mostly lies with the former.  The United States took his Stevie and made him, well, huge.  Huge enough that standard-issue uniforms don’t fit that well on him and he’s got this red, white, and blue get up that Bucky finds to be mouthwatering.  It’s been a month since Steve broke him and the rest of the commandos out of that prison, and Bucky hasn’t been able to so much as take a good, long look at Steve, not in the way he wants.

            Bucky shifts his weight to the other foot, crossing his arms a little more tightly and nodding with whatever it is Steve just said.  Steve’s surprisingly good at tactical analysis, and hearing words like “artillery movement” and “bombard” and “division of forces” are the main phrases in his lexicon now, just like “Bucky” has been replaced with “Sergeant Barnes.”  There hasn’t been a bit of dirty intent behind Steve’s words every time he’s said it but hell, he’s been turned into a muscle-bound Adonis and even though they’d gone Greek long before Hitler ever marched into the Rhineland, that desire to feel Steve’s massive, new body against his is intensified by a factor of a million.

            And no, Bucky isn’t just being shallow – he loved Steve before with every fiber of his being.  He didn’t love, however, that he was dealt a shit hand with a bad back, asthma, and God knows what else.  Bucky hated that for him, and still does, hates that it took a literal miracle to make Steve this vital, strong, warrior.  Nowadays, Steve does a lot more of the protecting.  Bucky supposes it’s the universes fair trade for him fighting off bullies, except now Steve has the strength to back up the fists.  God, it’s incredible, watching him fight because he’s still just as stubborn and hot-headed as before – but he hits back with three times the power as any other man now.  Bucky kind of wants to be on the receiving end of that, just so that he has an excuse to end up on the floor in front of Steve.  Or under him, doesn’t really matter.

            Bucky comes out of his thoughts just long enough to make sure a contribution from him isn’t needed and then slips back into them, daring a look at Steve’s strong, chiseled jaw.  What Bucky would give to have that mouth against his own, those massive, capable hands moving over his body and being moved and placed as _Steve_ wants him.  Before all of this started, Steve had tried his hardest to manhandle Bucky when they fucked and while they both knew it was mostly Bucky moving himself with Steve’s hands on him, it had hurt Steve that he couldn’t do it.  It was as plain as day on his face afterwards, even when Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve’s skinny frame and told him that it was even better than the last time.  Not once had Bucky ever called him out on not being good or strong enough, because he was – still is – so ridiculously in love with him that it trumped whatever physical shortcomings Steve faced.

            Now though?  Bucky has no doubt Steve could bend him however he pleased.  Bucky’s gotten lighter since joining the Army but he’s all muscle now, one hundred and ninety pounds of it, a weight Steve can move like it’s ten.  He’s furtively masturbated to that thought since he first laid eyes on Steve’s new body, even if he hasn’t seen him naked or hell, even halfway.  Bucky can’t pin if that’s coincidence or if Steve’s been deliberately avoiding that sort of contact.  Knowing Steve, probably both. Once they get started, it’s incredibly difficult for either of them to stop, ad given the chance to explore all of that new, exciting flesh well… Bucky would sooner be discharged than have to stop in the middle.  The way Steve’s built now, God, it _has_ to be worth salivating over.  Bucky aches to touch and taste all of him, make Steve writhe under his tongue and then get thrown back when Steve deems it too much.  The punk can only handle so much teasing before he’ll fucking _growl_ and Bucky’s put in his place again.

            Bucky shifts his weight again to keep the erection he’s sprung from anyone’s notice.  Hard-ons in a warzone are absolutely on the list of things that shouldn’t happen.  Instead, he starts trying to figure out the meanings of the little French towns on the map before them.  He can at least give the _appearance_ of paying attention.

            He’s staring so hard at the map on the table that he doesn’t realize Steve’s calling his name until the commando next to him touches his arm. 

            “Sergeant Barnes?”  Steve’s looking right at him, his hands spread over their table-top map and shit, his eyes are even bluer now than before.  Bucky makes 100% sure that he’s not going to say something he shouldn’t before he opens his mouth, surprised at how rough his own voice is.

            “I’m in complete agreement with Captain Rogers.”

            “Good – then we’ll make camp here for the night.  Gentlemen, you’re dismissed – I’d like a private word with Sergeant Barnes.”

            _Shit._

He’s about to be roasted for daydreaming, isn’t he?  Already he’s forming an apology but the moment the room is cleared by the other commandos, Steve’s crowding into his space, not touching him, but stepping close enough that he doesn’t have to speak louder than a half-whisper to be heard.

            “Come upstairs with me, Bucky.” 

            Not Sergeant Barnes, Bucky.  That should be his first clue that Steve’s intentions aren’t in the slightest bit professional.  Just the thought makes Bucky’s spine tingle.

            “W… what’d you say, Steve?”  Upstairs means two bedrooms and a bathroom in remarkably good shape; they’d found an abandoned farm about ten miles out from the last HYDRA cell they’d cleared and had set it up as a sort of headquarters for a bit.  Taking turns sleeping in hand-made beds, sometimes three a piece to them, had been a remarkable morale booster for the men.  Add in a stockpile of food and a stream to wash in and the grumbling had decreased a great deal.

            “Upstairs, Bucky.  We need to…”  Steve doesn’t say anything more, just steps aside so that Bucky can go before him and with his rifle over his shoulder, does just that, the boards creaking drily under his boots.  Steve enters what would be the master bedroom before Bucky, standing next to the ample-sized bed and letting his shoulders droop.  God, that’s the worst thing right there, seeing Steve deflate – Bucky’s starting to understand more and more that the whole super soldier thing wasn’t an original part of Steve’s psyche – that was installed for him.

            “Look, Steve, if you want to call me out for daydreaming-”

            Steve laughs, his back still to Bucky and his fists uncurling.  “Not why we’re here, Bucky.   Does that door lock?”

            Oh.

            _Oh._

Of course it doesn’t – so he puts a spindly wooden chair under the handle and slings his rifle over the back.  “So, you’re not chewing me out.”

            Steve turns around and fuck, he’s _huge,_ all broad shoulders and bristly stubble (which the guy _never_ had before) and there’s some confidence there too, like it had always been a part of Steve and all it took was some insane science for him to exude and breathe authority from every pore.

            Bucky’s level of turned on goes from “I need you” to “slam me against the wall.”

            Another chuckle and Steve stops about a foot short of him, digging in one of the pouches on his belt and pulling out some small futuristic-looking device.  He thumbs it on and for a moment, it buzzes loudly enough that Bucky jumps, only for it to fall nearly silent a moment later.  Steve hands it to Bucky and nods his head towards the chair keeping the door barricaded.

            “We’ve got an hour before that thing runs out of juice and the outside world can hear us again – but I thought it might be better if you made good on how you’ve been looking at me now rather than wait for a German sniper to take you out.”  Steve’s tone is teasing and before Bucky’s brain has time to process fully what Steve just said, he’s in Steve’s arms.

            Heat shoots up Bucky’s spine, lightning quick, even if he and Steve struggle for a minute; he’s used to bending down and Steve looking up, not the other way round and subconsciously, Bucky’s first reaction is to try and cover Steve’s body with his in their embrace.  Hell of a thing, to actually feel just how much more of Steve there is now over before.  His shoulders are even bigger up close, his chest as strong as an ox, his biceps curling so hugely as they angle and fit themselves that Bucky’s aware of just how much power he’s surrendering right now – Steve could lift him like it was nothing.

            Hell, he kind of wants him to.

            Steve’s gloved right hand slides up Bucky’s through and cups his jaw, his mouth a bare centimeter from Bucky’s.  “Was starting to forget what it was like to have your body against mine.”

            “Been sniffing too much gunpowder, Stevie.”

            The nickname makes Steve smile so hugely that Bucky has to taste it and God in heaven, it’s tremendous.  Steve’s got this electric tang to him now, like whatever it was that got him to this state is still rippling under the surface of his skin.  His mouth is open to Bucky’s tongue in an instant and Steve goddamn _moans_ as Bucky sucks it back into his own mouth, sending the sweat of relief down Bucky’s back and right to the base of his spine – it becomes this warm, incredible thing, causing Bucky’s knees to shake and his cock strain against his pants.

            One thing’s for goddamn sure – there’s never going to be enough time in the world to make up for the separation between him and his Stevie.  Already he feels like he’s home again, instead of four thousand miles away from their apartment in Brooklyn.  Man, civilian life is gonna be interesting when they return, not if he’s going to have this version of Steve living under the same roof as him.  He tries to put his hands everywhere at once, fingers tingling to start memorizing all of the new contours and lines of Steve’s marble statue body.

            Steve breaks the kiss and steps back.  “Lie down on the bed, Bucky.”  Gently he pushes him towards it and the moment he’s down, he undoes his pants and shoves them down to his knees, his cock wet with precome as it snaps back against his flak jacket.  He doesn’t miss the way Steve licks his lips at the sight of it and already he’s stroking to show himself off, pulling his foreskin all the way back and smearing his precome around the head with two gun-callus rough fingers.

            “Some things never change, huh?”  Steve’s getting more and more flushed and big muscles or not, it’s not hard to tell when he’s getting all hot and bothered – and Bucky’s been good at getting him there for a good while now.

            “Christ, _Bucky._ ”  Steve drops his utility belt and then the gloves next, finally exposing those incredible hands and fingers.  Bucky’s legs spread automatically to reach down and touch below his balls, ghosting himself for Steve’s own contact there.  “Starting to make me look bad.”

            Bucky laughs, returning his hand to his dick.  “Steve, in no way have you _ever_ looked bad – now c’mon, I wanna see more of the new upholstery.”

            Steve chuckles and starts to undo the fasteners and clasps that hold his uniform together, breathing easier as the tight armor comes away from his body.  “I’m not a freakin’ Chevrolet, Buck.”

            “Naw, you’re Cadillac quality now – everything’s all big and… shiny.”  Bucky grins and gets his boots off, deciding that life will be easier if he’s at least naked form the waist down.  “Don’t think I’m not gonna want to take you for more than just one ride.”

            “Yeah, I know.”  Finally the top half is off and underneath, Steve wears a standard issue beige t-shirt.  It’s damp with sweat, enough so that it clings to his chest and makes his nipple rub against the fabric.  Bucky feels his mouth water and it’s already too much, to see the outline of those _perfect_ tits with Steve’s dogtags somewhere in the middle.  Bucky’s getting edgy with not seeing more but Steve stripping down for him is the best show he’s seen in a while, Glenn Miller and his guys having _nothing_ on his Stevie.

            Steve starts to lift his shirt, fingers at the hem – then he pauses.  “You want to help, Buck?”

            Bucky’s on his feet in an instant, colliding with Steve in another kiss as he slides his t-shirt up and over his head.  Before he can lose himself completely he steps back to admire, feel, _absorb –_ Steve’s muscled so well that he looks like one of his nude studies, pecs and abs covered in dark blonde fuzz.  Bucky doesn’t remember Steve _ever_ having body hair, save for the dark tangle above his cock.  It’s breathtaking, and Bucky’s fingers are running through it as he tries to get his train of thought back on the right track.

            “This… you… fuckin’ hell, Stevie.”  He traces his chest and rubs over Steve’s nipples, making him twitch with the rush of sensation.  “You’ve been holdin’ out on me.”

            “Wanted to wait til we had a good chance, babe.”  Steve grabs him for another kiss, letting Bucky put his hands all over him as they suck tongue for another minute, Bucky’s toes curling in his socks as his naked dick rubs against the pants of Steve’s blue uniform, leaving precome splotches all over.  Steve finally takes him in hand and rubs his cock against his own and fuck, _fuck_ it feels perfect, having Steve’s hands on his most intimate parts again.  Rack up another few missing pieces sliding into place.

            “I wanna see the rest, Steve, c’mon.”

            Steve nibbles his bottom lip and lets him go with a laugh.  “Impatient.”

            Bucky doesn’t argue with him – can Steve really blame him for being that way?  Hell, there was a part of him that sincerely doubted he’d ever have this change again so yeah, he wants to see and feel as much as he can in the time they have.

            Steve starts with his boots first, bending down and as he unlaces them, making his chest squeeze and push together.  Bucky can hardly wait to put his hands on him again, to cup and squeeze all of that solid muscle – one thing at a time, though.  Steve tosses his boots aside, and even though his pants are fairly roomy for easy movement, Bucky can still tell that Steve grew in the wedding tackle department too – massively so.

            “Might want to sit down for this, Buck.”  Steve’s hands go to unfasten his pants, shaking with anticipation.  Bucky thumbs at his slit and sucks precome from the end of finger, breathless as he watches.

            Steve’s pants and underwear drop to the floor and Bucky’s eyes go as wide as saucers because really, truly, he was _not_ expecting what’s before him – Steve’s cock which had been proportional to his body before hand is now just… massive.

            “Steve how… I don’t care if this sounds shallow but just how big _is_ it?”

            Steve looks down at himself, running his right hand down his abs and parting his fingers at the base of his dick, making it bounce a little.  “How long’s your Bowie knife?”

            “With or without the sheath?”  Fuck, of _course_ that has to be a comparison.

            “With.”

            “That long – plus a little more.  Didn’t exactly get my hands on a tape measure before.”  Steve actually looks sheepish about it, like he thinks he doesn’t deserve what’s between his legs.  That’s okay – Bucky can be prideful for both of them.

            “Christ Stevie, that… oh my God, did you come already?”  Bucky looks at the thick, steady drip coming from the end of his cock.  Unable to resist, he reaches out to touch and holy _fuck_ it’s thick, thicker than any precome that’s come out of Steve before.

            “Uh, no – that’s just how it is when I get wet now.  That first week after they… upgraded me… was interesting.  I’d get turned on and have to change my shorts.”  Again, he sounds ashamed but really there’s absolutely nothing to look downcast about – Bucky’s on his knees before Steve has the chance to say much else.

            “You’ve got two options Steve – you can lay down or stand.  Your choice.”

            Steve puts a hand on the back of Bucky’s head and pulls him forward, precome making Bucky’s chin sticky as he opens his mouth as wide as he can go and starts to swallow Steve down.

            Fuck, never mind length – Steve’s so fucking thick that Bucky has to stop before he’s even a third of the way down.  He digs his fingers into Steve’s beautiful ass to help himself, letting physics and his spit-slick mouth do most of the work.  He’s not going to be able to deep throat his guy today – if ever, holy _shit_ he’s big – but he has to taste, has to get Steve back under his skin where he belongs.  It’s a shame they have less than an hour left, because Bucky wants so much more than a quick fuck, not with Steve so eager and, in all honest vanity, looking like this.  Bucky had a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself before – now it’s going to be near impossible.

            Steve doesn’t seem to care at how unpracticed Bucky is – he’s moaning like his fucking life hangs in the balance.  Bucky slides his mouth up and down the shaft as best he can, sucking tightly and drawing out even more of Steve’s sweet-tasting precome.  He pulls off with a pop and points his dick straight up, foreskin pulled back as he runs his tongue along the underside, molding it to the fat vein that feels like it pulses with Steve’s strong, steady heartbeat – it makes Steve taste _vital._

“You… you’re gonna make me come, Bucky.”  Steve looks down at him, his hands in Bucky’s hair, mussing and caressing and holding him like they aren’t in the middle of a fucking warzone.

            “Want me to stop babe, save it for the big event?”  There’s no way they’re walking out of this room without Steve’s dick in him – Bucky’s fingers lost their magic quite some time ago.

            Steve shakes his head, resting his dick right against Bucky’s mouth.  “No – I can go again just… don’t choke.”

            “Don’t choke, what do you…”

            The movement of his lips against the underside of Steve’s dick is enough to set him off, and before he knows it, Bucky’s face is covered.  Steve fucks back into his mouth and the last few spurts go right down Bucky’s throat, salty and thick, completely unlike the thin, watery come from before the serum.  Bucky swallows every drop, and then licks what he can from his own lips, making his own cock hard as diamond – he’s never as turned on as when he’s got Steve in his mouth, war or no war.

            “So – is that common now, too?”  Bucky wipes some of the come from his forehead and out of his eyes, grinning up at Steve; he’s got this beautiful pink flush that goes all the way down to his belly.

            “Um… yeah.  And that’s only since this morning.”  Steve’s knees finally give and he has to sit down on the edge of the bed, Bucky still between his legs.  Christ, he looks like a lascivious Renaissance nude, sprawled out with his muscled flexes and his wet dick still throbbing hard.  Bucky can’t resist another taste and Steve shudders as Bucky makes sure to pay particular attention to his frenulum.

            “Since this morning huh?  That mean you jerked off and didn’t let me know about it?”  He nibbles Steve’s foreskin and truly, the way he moans is the most beautiful sound he’s heard in ages.

            “Buck, when… God, when I said I could go again I didn’t mean right away.”  Steve hauls him up the bed and flips them, kissing the taste of come from his mouth and reaching down to touch Bucky’s hole.

            Bucky groans, his legs spreading wider automatically.  “I don’t suppose you really want to rim me, do you?”  Bucky’s hopeful but he’s still be sweating all day – he completely understands if Steve doesn’t.

            The glint in Steve’s eyes tells him everything he needs to know.  “C’mon Buck, it’s _me._ ”

            God, yeah it is – it’s Steve and not Steve at the same time, except now he’s got the muscle to back up the stubborn streak that’s always been too big for him.  He slides off the bed and kisses up the inside of Bucky’s left thigh, making Bucky gasp with every touch of his lips.  That hasn’t changed a bit – Steve can’t stand to _not_ tease him, even if their time is becoming more and more limited.  Bucky wouldn’t trade it for a damn thing, not with the way it makes his cock leak even more.  Steve’s already reduced him to a piano-wire tight mess, and the little scrapes of his teeth along the way to his hole don’t help matters.

            “C’mon Stevie, fuckin’ _need_ that tongue in me.”  Bucky isn’t ashamed of begging, not when it comes to Steve eating him out – the fucker’s a goddamn pro at it, and he knows it.  Making Bucky squirm has always been a point of pride for Steve – if he’d just _fucking hurry up._

“Pushy bastard.”  Steve smiles up at him and before Bucky has the chance to start begging again, Steve’s tongue is right _there,_ starting to work its way into his body and fucking fuck, Bucky might actually come just from this.  Steve can’t decide on any one pattern so he makes every conceivable shape he can think of, maybe even spells out a few words – Bucky can’t pick a single one out, way too fucked up on lust and trying to ride Steve’s face to process that sort of thought.  Heaven forbid they’re taken out of this world tomorrow, because Bucky wants a lot more than they have time will allow.  It’s worth sneaking into Berlin and taking out Hitler himself just so they can go back to Brooklyn and fuck each other’s brains out for the next year or two.

            Steve ends up getting so into rimming Bucky that Bucky ends up bent like a pretzel, his lower half lifted off the bed and Steve’s iron-strong hands keeping him almost vertical – Bucky has to protest when it starts to get hard to breathe.

            “St… Steve, babe, you… Christ, you gotta fuck me soon.”  It’s no idle plea – Bucky needs Steve inside him before he self-destructs.  Steve pulls back, spit all over his three-day beard and chin.

            He’s so goddamn beautiful like this that ia makes Bucky’s heart clench.  “Um… how?”

            Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him and snorts.  “Well, most of the time you put your cock in my ass and thrust really-”

            Steve hushes him with a smack across both cheeks.  “Asshole – no, do you have lube, or something close to it?  I’d hate to send you to the medic with that particular condition.”

            Trust Steve to always be practical.  “You gonna trust me on this suggestion if I make it?”

            “Depends on what it is.”

            “Found that gun oil works pretty well.  You smell like a Lee Enfield after but…”  Bucky doesn’t elaborate any further – he hasn’t been running around on Steve but he’s lost count of how many times he’s had his own fingers up his ass trying to fill the space leaving Steve for home and country left.  Steve’s already going for his belt, digging around until he finds what he’s looking for.  Bucky finishes stripping, throwing his clothes to the floor and trying hard to leave his cock alone before Steve can get inside him – it’s not easy, but he manages, even if watching Steve spill shiny oil all over his fingers and the subsequent smell is enough to make Bucky lose his damn mind.

            “Don’t think the makers intended it for this kind of use, Buck.”  Steve grins as he starts to spread it over Bucky’s hole, still wet with his spit.  “But I trust you.”

            Bucky’s reply is ruined by way of Steve’s fingers sliding in him, two to start off with, crooking them almost right away and finding that spot inside Bucky that makes his vision white out.  Steve kisses him again, drawing his tongue back into his mouth and sucking hard enough on it that Bucky’s mouth has to stay open, lest he bite through it.  Steve manages to end up back on the bed with him, snuggled up to his side with Bucky’s leg in the air, all without ever taking his fingers out.  His other arm goes around Bucky and pulls him close, pressing them together like they aren’t in an abandoned farmhouse in the French countryside and they have all the time in the world.

            Four fingers later, Steve finally pulls out and Bucky honestly feels like he’s been opened up for hours instead of twenty minutes – Steve’s fingers are a lot more deft than before, that’s for damn sure.

            “Think you’re ready for my cock, Buck?”  He’s genuinely serious, not just making dirty talk – and Bucky isn’t about to answer in the negative.  It’d be criminal to do so.

            “Steve, baby, if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna do it myself.”  Bucky gives him another searing kiss, just in case Steve thinks he’s not serious.  Even if it’s the only fuck they get to have until they march right into goddamn Berlin, it’ll be enough.  Bucky’s damned sure he’ll be feeling this one for a while.

            “Next time.”  Steve huffs a breath against the side of Bucky’s neck and jerks his cock, having left a great sticky patch of precome against his leg.  “If it starts to hurt, Buck, tell me, seriously.”

            “Alright Mom, quit worryin’.”  Bucky rolls level on his back and hauls himself to the edge of the bed, figuring that if it’s been handling a bunch of burly soldiers sleeping in it without difficulty, it’ll definitely withstand the hard fucking he’s definitely about to receive.

            Before they go any further, Steve stops with the tip of his dick pressed to Bucky’s hole.  “I know it’s not our style but, do you have a condom?”

            Definitely not their style, but better safe than sorry – the last thing either of them need is VD.  StilL, Bucky really doesn’t want to wait for Steve to find one.  “My back pocket.”

            The wait is made better by watching Steve’s gorgeous ass as he bends over to retrieve the rubber – maybe sometime in the near future, Bucky can eat _him_ out.  Steve notices Bucky licking his lips as he tears the wrapper, extracting the condom from its hiding place.

            “You wanna suit me up, Buck?”

            “Damn right I do.”  Bucky gets up, oil dripping down the insides of his thgh the moment he’s on his feet.  He ignores the slick feeling and rolls the condom down Steve’s stupidly thick shaft, quietly wondering if it’s going to end up breaking.

            His thoughts are left hanging as Steve turns him around and pulls their bodies flush together, grinding his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks.  “Gonna fuck you so good, baby.”  He kisses behind Bucky’s left ear, his hands on Bucky’s hips to keep him in place.  “Wish I could fuck you all day, Buck – remember like how we used to do?”

            Bucky reaches behind himself to grab the back of Steve’s head, eyes closed as he brings him in for another kiss.  “Think you should show me there, Captain, been doing too much warmongering to remember much else.”

            Steve has to lift Bucky’s left leg and prop it on the bed to get the angle right, but a minute later Bucky’s full of dick – _very_ full, full to the point where when Steve makes the last little adjustment to bring them together, tears leak down his cheeks.  Steve looks like he’s lost in the same sort of way, his head pressed to Bucky’s shoulder and making him aware of how much they’re sweating.  The sound blocker buzzes loudly again, and Steve sighs.

            “Only got ten minutes left – hold on, baby.”

            Bone jarring doesn’t even begin to describe the way Steve fucks him, not even close.  Bucky can’t even keep a hand on his cock, far too concerned with keeping himself upright because it’s like getting hit with a solid wall every time their bodies come back together, Steve’s massive dick making bright points of flak burst behind his eyelids.  He feels nothing but the stretch and burn of his cock, his prostate getting hit hard enough that he starts to leak come hands free.  Steve’s mouth stays latched on his neck, alternating between biting and leaving a bruise that’s definitely going to show everyone what they were doing – but that’s fine.  Bucky’s gone far too long without the world knowing exactly to whom he belongs.

            Steve finally reaches around and strokes his cock, his grip tight and fast.  “Wanna feel you come, Buck, been so fuckin’ long.”  Steve fucks him harder, faster, _deeper._ Bucky can’t really make that decision for himself – Steve’s got all of the control right now.  

            All it takes is Steve’s rough palm going over the head of his dick one more time and Bucky loses it, his come spurting all over the bed and wall next to it, Steve continuing to fuck him right through it.  Every nerve in his body is aflame, and Steve keeps that fire going until he finally pulls out, sweating and breath heaving against Bucky’s neck.

            “Fuck.”

            Bucky grins, pushing his hair back off his forehead.  “Just did, babe – you come?”

            “Twice.”

            Steve pulls the condom off and yeah, the end is heavy with spunk – Bucky’s tempted to dump the contents into his mouth but they definitely don’t have that kind of time.  Hell it’ll take Steve that long to put his uniform back on.

            “We got time to cuddle, Stevie?”  Bucky takes the condom from him and ties it off, turning around for one last slow, deep kiss.

            Steve picks Bucky up and turns so that he ends up in his lap on the bed, hands already massaging the soreness from Bucky’s lower body.  “Think anyone would be angry if they caught us naked?”

            Honestly, Bucky doesn’t even care.  He’s got exactly what he wants, and damn the rest to hell.

            “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
